Any Other Way
by Fluffy-Emo-Chan
Summary: Cliff has to leave town and Claire desperately wants him to stay. They confess their love for each other but will it last?  Nice and short -easy to read
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Claire. How...uh...how are you?" Cliff still found it hard to talk to the blonde girl who stood in front of him. He had been in Mineral Town for three months and was starting to struggle financially.

"Fine thanks." She smiled. "How about you?"

"I...I actually need to talk to you about that..." He sighed, refusing to meet her gaze; she was always willing to help him but he didn't want to burden her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned. "Coz you know if anything's wrong you can tell me."

"I know." He bit his lip. "It... doesn't matter."

"Cliff, if it's bothering you it matters."

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back. "I have to leave town at the end of the week." He said quickly.

"What?" She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"I'm running out of money, I can't afford to stay here any longer." He said sadly. "If I could, I would."

Claire looked at her feet. "If I found a way to make sure you could afford to stay, would you?"

"Not if it comes from your own pocket."

"So, let's say you earned the money yourself."

"Duke needed some help picking the grapes from the winery tomorrow and he said he was going to pay me." She explained. "I'm sure they won't mind if you come along."

"I don't want to cause any problems." He said. "Besides, maybe it's a good thing I'm moving on."  
"Stay here, I'm going to go talk to Duke!" She dashed out of the church, leaving Cliff standing in his usually position, totally confused.

"Claire, is there something I can help you with?" Manna asked as the blonde girl swung opened the door to the Aja Winery.

"You know how you wanted me to come and help with the harvest tomorrow?"

"Yes." The older woman smiled. "Is there something wrong, can you not make it?"

"I've got a...friend who's running out of money and I don't want him to leave town."

"That Cliff boy?"

Claire nodded. "I really don't want him to leave."

"I'm sure Duke won't mind, bring him along."

"Really? Thank you so much!" She disappeared out the door of the winery and headed back to the church.

"Cliff!" Claire hurried back into the church. "Manna says it's alight if you come along!"

"You didn't need to go to that trouble." He felt his cheeks burn; she had gone to so much effort to delay his leaving town.

"I wanted to." She folded her arms. "You'll be able to stay a little longer and find a proper job!"

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Just come along to the winery at ten o'clock tomorrow, alright?"

He nodded. "Thanks again."

"No problem." She grinned. "See ya tomorrow!" She waved as she left the church, heading off to finish the errands she had planned to run that day.

"Cliff." Carter looked at the young man after Claire had left.

"Yeah?" He looked up at the altar where the priest stood.

"Is there something you're not telling that woman?" He asked. "You know, the Harvest Goddess has faith in you and would want you to tell the truth to her."

"There's no point in telling her if I'm only going to leave." He sighed. "I mean, there's plenty of other men in the town who are going to stay here."

"Have more faith in the Harvest Goddess." Carter sighed, annoyed and amused at the same time. "If she wants you to be with Claire she'll find a way, but you have to make the first move and tell her how you feel, otherwise you might lose her."

"I guess...I guess I should." He said sadly. "But I don't want to hurt her!"

"You're hurting yourself by refusing to tell her."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day both Cliff and Claire turned up at ten o'clock to assist Duke and Manna with the annual Fall harvest. Duke told them what they had to do before leaving the pair to finish the job.

"Hey Claire?" Cliff turned to her after about ten minutes of silence.

She smiled at him. "Yeah?"

He felt his cheeks burn again, how could he tell her? What if she didn't feel the same way? It had taken him the rest of the previous day to gather enough courage to tell her, if she didn't like him back – no matter how gently she let him down – he'd still be hurt.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked gently. "If you don't feel well you can go back to the Inn."

"I feel fine." He said quickly. "I just needed to think for a second."

"About what?" She asked, placing another bunch of grapes into the basket that sat between them.

"I...have a crush on you." He said quietly, instantly regretting it.

She cocked her head to one side and giggled. "You make it sound so childish!" She bit her lip to try and stop herself from laughing. "It's really cute!"

"C-cute?" He stammered. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have a crush on you." She giggled.

Cliff shook his head and turned back to his work. He knew it, she didn't care for him. He guessed that her heart had been stolen by Kai, the man who came to Mineral Town only in the summer.

"Cliff, I love you, that's why I don't want you to leave." She took hold of his wrist as he placed a bunch of grapes into the basket.

"What?" A deep crimson tinge rose in his face.

"I love you." She whispered, leaning in close to him, causing him to blush more. "Ah, I'm sorry." She pulled away and went back to her work, blushing furiously, mad at herself. She had just lost control, even though he liked her back she had still made him feel awkward.

"I love you too." She felt Cliff put his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"I...I..." She was rendered speechless, Cliff was usually so quiet and shy – she hadn't expected him to do this.

"I'm taking you out after this, alright?"

She nodded slowly, still trying to register what was going on. Cliff had just asked her out.

It was five o'clock when the work was done. "Thanks again." Duke handed both Cliff and Claire a small pouch of money. "Just one thing before you go, Cliff, can I speak to you for a second?"

"Uh...okay." Cliff glanced back at Claire before following Duke inside. A few minutes later he came out, a massive grin on his face.

"What happened?" She asked, confused; she hadn't seen Cliff smile so much – ever.

"I don't have to leave anymore." He said. "Duke's letting me work here."

"That's...that's great!"

"It is." He grinned. "It really is."

"I'm so glad you don't have to go!" She hugged him tightly. "If you weren't here..."

"It's alright." He stroked her hair. "I'm not going anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

The pair stood side by side on top of Mother's Hill. Cliff held Claire's hand gently, still unsure of what he truly wanted to say to her.

"It's nice up here, isn't it?" She said, putting her arm around his waist.

"Yeah..." He agreed, placing his around her shoulders. "I need to...no, don't worry."

"Cliff?" She looked up at him. "If you need to say something you can say it, I won't judge you."

"I know." He sighed. "I just...I don't think I can find the words."

"Have a go. I'm happy here with you anyway."

They stood in silence. Cliff doing his best to say what he wanted to say and Claire, waiting patiently but content just being around him and knowing that he returned her feelings.

"I don't have to leave town." He said to break the silence.

"It's great!" She laid her head against his shoulder. "I was so worried you'd leave! I mean, I'd be lonely without you around, and what if I didn't get the chance to tell you I lo..." She was cut off by Cliff pushing his lips tenderly against hers. She stared back, momentarily stunned before returning his kiss.

"Don't worry anymore." He breathed, breaking the kiss but keeping his face close to hers. "I'm not going anymore."

The following Spring...

Claire made her way down the aisle slowly to the altar, where Cliff stood, grinning. He had proposed to her a week earlier, on Spring fourteenth – Thanksgiving.

Claire had brought him chocolate for winter thanksgiving but instead of giving her cookies he had given her the blue feather, which she had accepted instantly.

Carter made them repeat their wedding vows before saying "You may now kiss the bride."

Cliff pressed his lips against his new wife's lips, her blue eyes sparkled as she kissed back.

They walked back down the aisle and exited the church together, hand in hand.

He didn't want it any other way.


End file.
